Duel au sommet
by Krankar Volund
Summary: On a tous entendu parler du duel de Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Eh bien, le voici...


**Salut à toutes et à tous, j'ai eu envie d'écrire ce petit OS, qui représente à peu près comment je m'imagine ce duel. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas ^^**

La nuit était noire et inquiétante, une tempête faisait rage, les vents hurlaient et les arbres émettaient des craquements sinistres en se balançant sous leurs assauts violents, la pluie tombait sans discontinuer, battante et glacée elle vous trempait jusqu'aux os et vous laissait frigorifié. Les lourds nuages noirs cachaient la moindre lueur pouvant provenir des cieux et seule la lumière brusque des éclairs éclairait de temps en temps l'air, projetant des ombres inquiétantes dans la sombre forêt. Malgré tout, un homme s'avançait dans la tourmente, ignorant les intempéries, il cheminait seul, pas plus troublé par la tempête que s'il s'était agi d'une brise d'été et sans s'inquiéter non plus des bruits et des ombres qui l'entourait. Il était grand, avec des cheveux auburn, et une barbe majestueuse qui lui arrivait à la taille, mais qui ne semblaient pas non plus gênés par la tempête. L'homme éclairait son chemin avec sa baguette magique, mais il observait de son regard bleu perçant la silhouette menaçante d'un château au lointain, son objectif.

Cet homme s'appelait Albus Dumbledore, professeur de métamorphose au Collège Poudlard, il était également l'un des mages les plus doués de sa génération, voir le plus puissant de l'époque, selon certains de ses plus fervents admirateurs. Et c'est pourquoi il avait finalement accepté d'aller à la rencontre de Gellert Grindelwald, à contrecœur. Bien sûr, il regrettait les exactions de ce dernier, et il voulait qu'il soit stoppé au plus vite, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à affronter son ancien amant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il continua sa route jusqu'au Manoir, qui semblait puissamment protégé.

Il franchit les barrières magiques sans aucune difficulté, Gellert ne semblait pas le considérer comme un intrus, malgré tout ce temps, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé au moment de leur dernière rencontre et de leur premier affrontement. Dans le hall, un des disciples de Grindelwald voulut s'interposer, mais Albus le stupéfixa d'un geste et continua son ascension, il savait où se trouvait Gellert, malgré les années, malgré la séparation, il arrivait toujours à sentir d'instinct où se trouvait l'homme qui hantait ses pensées depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie. Il croisa plusieurs des disciples du mage noir, mais plus aucun ne chercha à l'arrêter, eux aussi sentaient que tout allait se décider aujourd'hui, cette nuit, que ce serait la fin de leur règne ou le début d'une conquête sans obstacles.

Albus parvint enfin en haut de la plus haute tour, où Gellert l'attendait, observant un ciel noir comme s'il pouvait y voir des signes du futur. Il était plus petit que son ancien compagnon, il avait les cheveux blonds coupés courts qui se teintaient d'un gris argenté, le visage imberbe et son visage autrefois rieur s'était transformé, marqué par des rides qui lui donnaient à présent un air sévère. Mais il restait un homme séduisant pour un sexagénaire, et ce qu'il avait perdu en charme, il le compensait par une prestance nouvelle et une certaine majesté. Albus entra doucement dans la pièce et le salua d'une voix douce, la même qu'il lui destinait il y a tant d'années, avant qu'il ne gâche tout et lui ouvr eles yeux sur sa véritable nature.

« Gellert, mon ami, je te retrouve enfin.

-Albus, répondit le sorcier en se retournant, nous avons étés plus qu'amis. Et ce n'est pas moi qui ait mis de la distance entre nous.

-Je sais cela mon cher, répondit Albus, mais tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis parti. Et tu sais également pourquoi je suis revenu.

-Allons Albus, tu n'es pas fier de ce que j'ai entrepris ? Tu le disais toi-même, nous agissons pour le plus grand bien ! Et si nous faisons le bien, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter des dommages collatéraux, des sacrifices nécessaires bien que regrettables.

-Nous divergeons ici, Gellert, oui je pensais agir pour le plus grand bien. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous comporter comme si nous étions les maîtres de tous ces gens, nous sommes des Hommes comme eux. Mon cher, tu es allé trop loin, beaucoup trop loin, et tu m'obliges désormais à venir t'affronter.

-Pourquoi veux-tu te battre Albus ? Je n'ai aucune animosité envers toi, malgré les années de séparations, je suis prêt à t'accueillir à nouveau. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi et tu sais que je ressens la même chose pour toi, ensembles nous pourrions dominer le monde.

-Dominer le monde, dit le roux tristement, quelle folie. Nous ne pouvons pas dominer le monde, Gellert, c'est impossible.

-C'est les paroles des faibles, répondit le blond d'une voix sèche, toi tu sais ce qu'il est possible aux vrais hommes de pouvoir. La magie est puissance, Albus, et nous sommes tous les deux les plus puissants mages de notre génération. Tout nous est possible !

-Mais tout ne nous est pas permis, c'est là que tu te trompe, Gellert, être puissant ne nous soustrais pas aux règles et à la morale. Je ne peux pas te suivre sur ce chemin, j'ai été séduit par tes paroles jadis, et peut-être par ta personne. Tu m'attires toujours, mais plus jamais je ne me laisserais tenter par tes idées.

-Alors c'est ainsi que tout s'achève, mon amour, dit le blond, tu viens pour m'arrêter et tu penses que je te laisserais faire ?

-Gellert, répondit le roux d'une voix teintée d'amusement, tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours été le plus doué à ce jeu là. Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal, tu sais comment cela va se terminer.

-J'ai changé aussi Albus, j'ai appris des secrets qui t'effrayeront toujours, j'ai acquis une puissance que tes principes idiots t'empêcheront à jamais de contrôler. En garde ! »

Et le blond se mit en position de duel, mais par respect pour son compagnon il attendit que celui-ci fasse de même pour attaquer. Il commença par lancer un rayon vert, en guise d'échauffement, mais Albus l'évita souplement et le gratifia d'un regard déçu par aussi peu d'originalité. Il répliqua par une série de sorts qui mirent les défenses du mage noir à rude épreuve, l'obligeant à reculer de quelques pas sous la force des sortilèges. Gellert mit fin à la tempête de sorts en envoyant un des télescopes qui lui servaient à observer les cieux vers son ancien ami, qui dut suspendre ses sorts pour l'éviter. Gellert revint dans le duel, métamorphosant le télescope en un serpent d'airain qui s'enroula autour de son adversaire.

Aussitôt celui-ci le transforma en un magnifique phénix qui fondit sur Grindelwald, l'obligeant à battre à nouveau en retraite. « Gellert, dit Dumbledore, tu sais très bien que la métamorphose a toujours été ma branche favorite de la magie, n'essaye pas de me battre sur le terrain qui m'est le plus familier. » Grognant de rage, son adversaire répliqua par un sort noir qu'il avait mis plusieurs années à maîtriser, mais qui fut aisément contré par un geste de baguette. Ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle phase de leur duel, où les attaques devenaient si vives que chacun ne pouvait plus improviser une défense adaptée, mais simplement bombarder son adversaire d'un nouveau sort offensif pour contrer ceux qui le menaçaient, des éclairs se répercutaient dans tous les sens tandis que les deux mages s'affrontaient, sautant de côté tel des escrimeurs, totalement indifférent aux dégâts qu'ils provoquaient dans la pièce.

Cette fois, ce fut Albus qui rompit l'attaque, métamorphosant le sol au dessous de Gellert en un marécage puant qui faillit emprisonner le sorcier blond, celui-ci parvint au dernier moment à improviser un sort de lévitation, puis dût se propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce pour éviter les tentacules de boue qui voulaient l'attirer dans les eaux fétides. Le marécage disparut alors, mais c'est les murs qui se changèrent, se hérissant d'épaisses lianes en pierre qui cherchèrent à capturer le maître des lieux qui répliqua en les fracassant par un puissant sort de destruction, ce qui le déconcentra pour éviter une chimère de bronze qui venait d'apparaître, fusion de deux instruments d'optique fracassés.

Rugissant de rage, Gellert détruisit également la création, envoyant des morceaux de bronze aux quatre coins de la pièce, ce qui ne découragea pas Albus qui continua à le soumettre à des attaques, tantôt du plafond, tantôt des objets, voire même venant d'animaux soudain sortis du néant, un vol d'oiseaux ou un puissant sanglier. Grindelwald parvenait parfois à riposter, il versa même le premier sang en égratignant la joue de son adversaire, mais celui-ci ne se fit pas déstabiliser et répliqua en changeant les habits du sorcier en plomb, le clouant au sol. Il s'en échappa en les faisant disparaître pour se draper dans une nouvelle cape, puis dût éviter des chaînes apparues de nulle part. Finalement, il jeta un puissant sortilège à son adversaire, que celui-ci contra tout aussi facilement qu'auparavant avant de répliquer par un vol de cygnes qui ne furent dispersés que pour se métamorphoser en cordes noires qui immobilisèrent le mage noir. Albus s'approcha alors et lui prit la baguette avec un sourire triste.

« Je te l'avais dit Gellert, j'ai toujours été le plus habile de nous deux.

-Non Albus, ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas gagner.

-Pourquoi ça Gellert ? Tu n'as jamais pu me vaincre, comme je n'ai jamais pu t'égaler dans la théorie. Nous étions complémentaires, tu te rappelles ?

-La baguette, dit Gellert qui suffoquait de rage, la baguette... de l'Aîné. Elle devait me rendre invincible... même par toi...

-La baguette, dit Dumbledore décontenancé pour la première fois de leur rencontre, tu l'as retrouvée ? La Baguette de Sureau, la première des Reliques ?

-Oui. C'était facile, Gregorovitch se vantait. Mais... comment as-tu pu me vaincre ?

-Gellert, tu as toujours été brillant, mais tu n'as jamais su penser différemment. Pendant que tu cherchais la puissance, la toute-puissance qui te rendrait invincible, moi je cherchais d'autres voies. Si plus de puissance bat la puissance, elle ne vaincra jamais une habileté supérieure, mon pauvre Gellert. Maintenant, je vais devoir t'emmener, ils veulent te juger.

-Non, pas les Détraqueurs ! Ne me laisse pas Albus, en souvenir de nos jeunes années, en souvenir de notre amour ! Ne les laisse pas m'embrasser...

-Gellert, ne t'en fais pas, je crois que l'on te réserve un sort plus doux et plus terrible à la fois. Et ton amour n'est pas un souvenir pour moi, Gellert. Je vais prendre cette baguette, et... je vais te voler ceci. »

En disant cela, il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son ancien amant, qui se calma alors. Finalement, Albus prit la main de son adversaire et transplana avec lui à Nurmengard, où il devait être jugé puis emprisonné. Il ne resta pas pour voir le procès et ne revit plus jamais l'amour de sa vie et sa plus grande erreur de jeunesse. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, quoi qu'il lui en coûtât, et la récompense bien qu'amère n'aurait pu être plus belle.

 **Alors ça vous a plu? Vous avez trouvé ça comment? Personnellement je ne sais pas si j'en suis tout à fait satisfait, mais ça reste bien. Sachant que je l'ai écris en moins d'une heure ^^'**

 **PS: Non il n'y aura pas de suite à celui-là :p**

 **Enfin.. je suppose qu'on peut imaginer que le duel entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald qui s'est passé dans la timeline d'Eileen Rogue est celui-là XD**


End file.
